TC-11 "Brick" Grenade Launcher
The Grenade Launcher is a weapon that appears in System Shock 2. It is the most basic heavy weapon. It is useful throughout the game, ammo for it is fairly plentiful throughout the game, and it deals large amounts of damage to any sort of enemy, provided the right ammunition is used. Requirements The Grenade Launcher requires Heavy Weapons skill level 1 to operate. No researches are required. Ammunition Types *'Fragmentation Grenades' - The basic ammunition type. Does Standard damage to all enemies. *'Proximity Grenades' - Launches a grenade that functions like a landmine and deals Standard Damage. The grenade will explode when directly contacting an enemy,otherwise, it will have a slight delay before it starts functioning as a mine. The mine will explode if either the player or any enemy approaches it. Shooting a mine will also cause it to explode. *'Incendiary Grenades' - Does large amounts of Incendiary damage to biological targets, but is negligible against mechanical targets. *'EMP Grenades' - Does large amounts of EMP damage to mechanical enemies, and stuns them temporarily, but does no damages to fully organic targets. *'Disruption Grenades' - Available later on in the game and are designed as a direct upgrade of the Fragmentation Grenades. Although it has a smaller blast radius, it does huge amounts of Standard damage to any type of enemy. Damage Table Firing Modes *'CONTACT' (Primary mode) - The grenades will explode on impact. *'BOUNCE' (Secondary mode) - The grenades will bounce around and explode three seconds later. Modifications *Level 1 - Increases clip size (6 to 9) and increased damage 100%. *Level 2 - Increases projectile speed by 50%, reduces reload time by 2/3, and increases damage bonus to a total of 128%. Strategies *The Grenade Launcher is the most powerful weapon in System Shock 2: **As a Level 1 weapon, it gain a damage bonus of 75% when the player reaches Heavy Weapons skill Level 6; **It gains an extremely high amount of bonus damage from Modification; **The Sharp Shooter OS Upgrade provides this weapon an extra damage of 35%http://www.ttlg.com/forums/showthread.php?s=&threadid=9964; **When the right ammunition is used, it can deal bonus damage to nearly any existing enemy. *Although ammo for this weapon is plentiful, it is actually hard to stack a large amount of a specfic type of grenades. Players who mainly use it are likely to purchase ammo on later stages, and hence it may not an ideal weapon on higher difficulies. **Regardless of difficulties, users of this weapon should choose the Replicator Expert OS Upgrade as soon as they have a need to purchase grenades. Bugs/Glitches *Normally, Modification level 1 of any weapon increases its damage by 10%, but that of the Grenade Launcher increases its damage by 100%http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/185706-system-shock-2/faqs/41882. *Disruption Grenades do not gain any damade bonus from Modifications. *The Sharp Shooter OS Upgrade normally increases the damage of an ranged weapon by 15%, but gives the Grenade Launcher an extra damage of 35%. Trivia *The Grenade Launcher has more ammunition types than any other weapon in System Shock 2. References Category:System Shock 2 Weapons